poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shrek, Donkey and our heroes arrive at Duloc/The Colosseum brawl
Here's how Shrek, Donkey, and our heroes arrive at Duloc in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek, and how the Colosseum brawl goes in it too. next day, we see the team walking through a sunflower field and arrive at a parking lot Donkey: But that's it, that's it right there. That's Duloc! I told ya I'd find it. Shrek: So, that must be Lord Farquaad's castle. view the castle Donkey: Uh-huh, that's the place. Cadance: Like wow, I'd never seen a castle this big! Shining Armor: Neither have I. Twilight: It's more bigger than your's, and Canterlot's. Stephen: And Ulfstead too. James: Yes, but the only thing that makes it stand out is that this castle is more.... Square. Shrek: Do you think maybe he's compensating for something? then walks forward Vinnie Terrio: I don't get it. Donkey: Hey, wait. Wait up, Shrek. walk up to the line area where a man dressed as Farquaad with a big Farquaad head stands Hank: So far, I don't think Farquaad's all that well. Shrek: Hey, you! Man: AAAH!! running through the line barriers Shrek: Wait a second. Look, I'm not gonna eat ya. I just... I just... the man keeps running and screaming. And Brian goes through the bars Sylveon: Brian, what are you doing? Brian: What? He isn't gonna let us in, is he? walking Sylveon: No, I guess not. walks through the bars as the Man then runs for the booths but due to his Farquaad head, he bumps into them and falls to the ground out cold Emily (engine): That Man should've worn a different kind of outfit. then go through the turnstile but then Donkey gets stuck in it as after 2 shakes it spins him around and he lands on the ground Donkey: chuckles then step into the middle of the town and look all around Shrek: It's quiet. Too ''Quiet. Edward: Where is everyone? Blythe Baxter: Are you sure we're at the right place? Donkey: Here, look at this! (runs over to an information booth and then pulls a lever) a click as Donkey then runs behind Shrek as a ticking is heard Sunil Nevla: AAH!! Pepper's tail and covers himself ticking gets louder and louder as the team brace themselves, (as some of them are reaching for their weapons) and then the door on the booth opens to a musical tune and opens up to reveal little wooden figures. Little wooden figures: : Welcome to Duloc : Such a perfect town : Here we have some rules : Let us lay them down : Don't make waves : Stay in line : And we'll get along fine. : Duloc is a perfect place. : Please keep off of the grass : Shine your shoes : Wipe your... : Face. : Duloc is, Duloc is, : Duloc is a perfect— : place! (as the music plays, most of the team and Shrek cringe at it as Donkey a few others enjoy it) the musical thing closes and takes a picture and an awkward looking picture prints out Donkey: Wow! Foduck: Okay, that was weird. Donkey: Let's do that again! Shrek: No, no! Donkey back No, no, no! (whispers) No. Minka Mark: Okay, I'll get it! Brian: NO! NO! (grabs Minka by her tail and pulls her back) NO! Pinkie: Okay, I will! Rainbow: No! No! (grabs Pinkie's tail and pulls her back) No! Don't even think about it! there's a fanfare as the team walk for as Donkey, Minka, and Pinkie all hum the song. Brian: Stop it with that song, or I'm kicking your butts. Donkey: Sorry about that. a crowd cheers as they come into a huge Colosseum George: Huh, I wonder what's going on? Theodore: Maybe it's the annual jousting tournament. Shining Armor: I don't think so. I see any jousting lines. And no one has lances. Lord Farquaad: (announcing) That champion shall have the honor, no, no, the privilege, to go forth and rescue the lovely Princess Fiona... from the fiery keep of the dragon. If for any reason, the winner is unsuccessful, the first runner-up will take his place, and so on and so forth. Some of you may die, but it's a sacrifice I am willing to make. cheering Lord Farquaad: Let the tournament begin! then walks forward as the Knights move asside Percy: Greetings, Lord Farquaad! Lord Farquaad: What is ''that?! crowd gasps Lord Farquaad: Ooh! It's hideous! Shrek: Aw that's not very nice. Donkey: (nods) Rarity: Quite right! Shrek: It's just a donkey, a few trains, ponies, humans, dogs, Pokemon, boats and pets. Zoe Trent: Hey! Donkey: Huh? Lord Farquaad: Indeed. Luke: Shrek, I think he was talking about you. Lord Farquaad: Knights, new plan! The one who kills the ogre... Shrek and Donkey: (gasp) Lord Farquaad: AND all of his weird friends... Thomas: WHAT?! Everyone: WHAT?! Lord Farquaad: Will be named champion! have at them! yells as the knights surround Shrek Shrek: Oh, hey! Now come on! Hang on now. into a table and grabs a mug Can't we just settle this over a pint? continue shouting at him as the knights get closer Shrek: No? Alright then. down some rootbeer (sighs) Come on! then slams the mug on the spigot on the barrel which rootbeer comes shooting out as the barrel then breaks open as "Bad Reputation" starts playing, and then Shrek starts taking down Knights as he grabs one of their spears and uses it to trip one other Knight as Donkey then climbs onto the other barrel and rolls some over much to Farquaad's shock {then Donkey rolls over some more Knights except 2.] Shrek: Damn! runs over to the horse pen as the horses then clear the way as Shrek then clotheslines the 2 knights as everyone is surprised, and then Shrek kicks one down and body slams one, and one prepares to stab Shrek with a spear as everyone gasps in horror, but Shrek gets him Donkey: Hey, Shrek! Tag me! Tag Me! carries the knight over and then Donkey headbutts him, at first dazed but Donkey snaps back into it as the crowd cheers while Shrek waves and gives a few calls and then one knight sneaks up behind him but then Shrek body slams him Women in the crowd: The chair! Give him the chair! then whacks the knight with a folding chair as Farquaad shakes his head in disappointment Girl in crowd: Alright! then throws a knight in to ropes, then as he flies back Shrek face kicks him as a knight with a sword charges him but Shrek grabs him and then flips him over and slams himself and the knight down, as Shrek is now twisting the legs on another knight as he tries to get free but he gives up. As Shrek then grabs another knight and slams his head on the ground and then for the last one, Shrek spins the knight over his head before throwing him into the post as Donkey kicks his helmet, making a loud: "Clank!" as if it was the end ball for a wrestling match and the crowd goes wild Shrek: out Ah, Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh, Yeah! (growls in victory twice as Farquaad observes him with interest) Thank you! Thank you very much! I'm here to Thursday! Try the veal! (chuckles) Farquaad signals several knights armed with crossbows to aim at Shrek as the crowd gasps Guard: Shall I give the order, sir? Lord Farquaad: No, I have a better idea. People of DuLoc, I give you our champion! cheers Shrek: What? Lord Farquaad: Congratulations, ogre. You've won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest. Shrek: Quest? I'm already on a quest. A quest to get my swamp back! Lord Farquaad:Your swamp? Shrek: Yeah, my swamp! Where you dumped those fairy tale creatures! murmuring Lord Farquaad: Indeed. Alright ogre, I'll make you a deal. Go on this quest for me, and I'll give you your swamp back. Shrek: Exactly the way it was? Lord Farquaad: Down to the last slime-covered toadstool. Shrek: And the squatters? Lord Farquaad: As good as gone. was silent Shrek: What kind of quest? Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes